hanadanfandomcom-20200213-history
Dao Ming Feng
Dao Ming Feng (Chinese: 道明 楓; pinyin: Dào Míng Fēng) was the mother of Dao Ming Zhuang and Si. She and her husband were co-presidents of Dao Ming Holdings.Episode 3, Meteor Garden Feng lived with her husband in New York overseeing their company. She rarely saw her son, who stayed in Taipei.Episode 4, Meteor Garden Biography Early life When Feng married her husband, Dao Ming Cheng, she took his last name.Episode 10, Meteor Garden She became co-president of Dao Ming Holdings and lived mostly in New York City with her husband. Feng gave birth to two children, Zhuang and Si. She also a sister, the mother of Feng's nephew, Qing Yong.Episode 16, Meteor Garden Feng later forced Zhuang to break up with her boyfriend and made her marry the heir of a wealthy family.Episode 11, Meteor Garden Si's college years Meeting Shan Cai during Si's party.]] She attended Si's birthday party, where he introduced her to Dong Shan Cai. After Lei lied about Shan Cai's background, Feng requested that she perform a song. Her attempt to embarrass Shan Cai backfired, when she first banged on the piano and then played a beautiful song. After the performance, she tried to force Shan Cai to leave and became furious when the couple escaped. Feng later went to Shan Cai's home and offered her ten million dollars if she stayed away from Si. However, Shan Cai's mother dumped flour on Feng and asked her to leave. After her failed plan, Feng began a new one and asked her secretary to retrieve Shan Cai. Feng then introduced Si to his new fiancée He Yuan Zi as Shan Cai looked on.Episode 10, Meteor Garden Feng received several reports from Yu Tian that Shan Cai and Xiao Zi became friends, which led Feng to believe that Shan Cai was still pursuing Si. Sometime later, Si asked Feng to break off his engagement, leading to a huge fight between them.Episode 11, Meteor Garden After Xiao Zi's mother also requested to end the betrothal, Feng confronted Shan Cai at her home about it. A fight ensued between Feng and Shan Cai, when Feng insulted her. Before leaving for London, Feng purchased all the land around Shan Cai's home, therefore kicking her out. She also appointed the Dao Mings head maid, Yu Sao, to watch over Si while she was away.Episode 12, Meteor Garden Forcing Si and Shan Cai apart Upon returning from London, Feng learned that Shan Cai had been staying at the mansion. She attempted to force her out, but refrained when Yu Sao threatened to kill herself. Instead, Feng went after Shan Cai's friends, Xiao You and Chen Qing He. Xiao You's father was given a "dismissal in disguise", while Qing He's was nearly bankrupt.Episode 13, Meteor Garden Shan Cai confronted Feng and agreed to her terms by promising to break up with Si. Feng then reversed the damage, before leaving for New York.Episode 14, Meteor Garden Shan Cai left Taipei, but eventually returned.Episode 15, Meteor Garden From New York, Feng sent two men to hire Ya Men. He was ordered to behave like Si and seduce Shan Cai. However, he developed feelings for her and ended the deal. Yu Tian later reported that Si was still seeing Shan Cai. Feng implemented a new plan and locked Si in his room, after returning to Taiwan. She once again arranged for Si to marry Xiao Zi, in order to ensure an oil extraction project with her parents.Episode 17, Meteor Garden Her actions were heavily criticized by her daughter, Zhuang. Feng contemplated her daughter's words for a long time, before returning to New York and finally leaving Shan Cai and Si alone.Episode 19, Meteor Garden Physical appearance She was a sharp businesswomen, which reflected in the way she presented herself. Feng regularly wore her brown hair in an out-of-the-way, yet elegant updo. She always dressed in business attire, which consisted of matching blazers and skirts. Her clothes ranged from tans and light pastels to flashy, bright colors, such as pink, blue, and yellow. Feng always paired her clothing with matching jewelry. Personality and traits Feng was overall an intimidating and manipulative woman. Si's friend, Mei Zuo described her as "domineering", "snobbish", and had "no qualms about hurting anybody." As the co-president of a huge corporation, she was always busy and usually focused on what was good for the business. Feng had little maternal affection for her children and rarely saw them. She felt that her children had "no right to decide" who they married. Behind the scenes *Zhen Xiu Zhen portrays Feng in Meteor Garden and Meteor Garden II. *In ''Meteor Garden'' (2018), Feng is played by Chinese actress Wang Lin. Appearances References Category:A to Z Category:Females Category:Characters Category:Meteor Garden Category:Meteor Garden characters Category:Dao Ming family